Vs. Elgyem
Vs. Elgyem is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 4/20/2019. Story At the Castelia City Pokémon Center, Ian, Victini, Iris and Axew are in the lobby area. Cilan, Rosa and Ditto trickle down a little later, with Rui, Wyatt and Munna following even later. Rosa: (Deadpan) You sure slept late. Wyatt: I slept wonderfully! Didn’t you? Rosa: Ugh! Ian: Good, you’re awake. I need your help. Wyatt: (Pointing at self) Mine? What? Ian: I remember an incident where I saw Victini’s dream, where its home is. But I can’t recall it. If we use Munna, we can see it. I want it to analyze Victini’s dreams. Rosa: Its home? Iris: We’re trying to take Victini back to its home. It was taken from there. Wyatt: No problem! You can handle that right Munna? Munna: Na! Munna releases a Hypnotic dust, placing Victini to sleep. Munna then floats over and opens its mouth, sucking on Victini’s head. It releases a dream cloud from the port on its head, which remains in the air. It shows Victini running around the grounds of a lighthouse on an island, the engraving of a yin yang symbol, with a blue dot on one side and a red one in the other. The cloud fades as Victini wakes up. Cilan: A lighthouse? Why does that look familiar? Rosa: (In disbelief) And you’re from Unova? That’s the Liberty Garden Lighthouse. Wyatt: That sounds cool. Ian: Is it far? Rosa: Not at all. It’s just a ferry ride away. Ian: Then let’s go. Victini: (Stoked) Victin! Ian and Victini take off running out the Pokémon Center doors, the others chasing after him. A figure appears in the shadows, with white hair and a face mask covering everything from his nose down. He speaks into an Xtransceiver. Shadow Triad: Reporting. Luring the target to the island is no longer necessary. He’s heading there as we speak. End Scene The group rides the ferry over to Liberty Garden, the lighthouse in sight. Rui looks a sickly green, and is nibbling on leaves handed to her by Pansage. Cilan: Pansage’s leaves can ward aware wariness. It should help with your sea sickness as well. Rui: (Woozily) Thanks. It is helping. Pansage: (Pleased) Pansage! The ferry arrives on the island, Victini running between the other people’s legs to get off and head towards the lighthouse. Ian pushes his way after it, as Wyatt, Munna, Iris and Axew run after them. Cilan, Pansage, Rui, Rosa and Ditto take their time getting off, with Rosa’s eyes shining. Rosa: I’ve finally got a chance to see it up close! Cilan: It seems like we’ve lost the others. Should we go after them? Rosa: Nah. Let’s let Rui recover. Plus, I want a tour of the island! Axew runs ahead with Victini, the two playing as they run. Munna floats along with them happily, when its eyes open in shock. Munna: (Bellowing) Mu! Mu! Wyatt’s expression goes from cheerful to anxious at the sound of this. Wyatt: Ambush! A Shadow Ball flies and hits the ground, exploding and blasting Victini and Axew back. Iris runs to pick Axew up, when they are approached by several Plasma Grunts accompanied by Liepards and Watchogs. Iris: Team Plasma?! Wyatt: Who are these guys? Ian: Fanatics who believe in separating humans from Pokémon. Wyatt: Oh, not cool dudes! Plasma Grunt 1: We are the coolest! We will restore order to the world with this! The Liepard all fire Shadow Ball, Victini glowing white and speeding through them with Quick Attack. It then dashes past the grunts, running off. Ian: Victini! Ian takes off after it, as Watchog appear in his way. Ian prepares a Pokéball, when the Watchog are all surrounded in green psychic energy and thrown to the side. Ian looks back, Wyatt adjusting his visor with a smug smile. Wyatt: We’ll handle these guys! Ian runs past the grunts, as they focus on Wyatt and Iris. Munna looks eager to go, while Axew looks conflicted. Wyatt: Alright, Iris. Just the two of us. Iris: (Concerned) But, Axew can’t handle foes like this! Wyatt: In that case, we’ll give you a hand! Munna, use Telekinesis! The Liepard prepare to use Shadow Ball, when they glow green and float into the air helpless. Iris looks concerned, yet gets focused and looks at Axew. Iris: Axew, it’s now or never. We have to succeed if we want to help Victini! Use Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Its eyes are determined, as it fires a stream of blue dragon energy forward, hitting the Liepard and exploding on contact. The Liepard are blown back, the grunts startled. Iris: You did it! You successfully used Dragon Rage! Axew: (Proud) Axew! Victini is inside the lighthouse, heading up and at the top level. It is curious as it inspects the area, when a series of flashing lights occurs. It is Elgyem, and Colress comes out of the shadows. Victini growls at him. Colress: It is quite alright, Victini. I am here for the same reasons as you, the realization of the lighthouse’s primary function. Elgyem’s lights shine in a repeated pattern, Victini staring into them. Victini goes into a daze, as it walks forward towards a panel on the floor. Colress: Through various experiments, I’ve learned that the light required to trigger the resonation can only come from the original source. You helped guide lost sailors at sea to the coastline and ensured their safety. But that was never your true purpose. Victini steps on the panel, radiating a powerful orange aura and light. The lighthouse activates, as Elgyem uses Psychic to adjust where the light shines. Colress activates a computer on his arm device, accessing a satellite. Ian arrives, staring Colress down. Ian: Let Victini go! Colress: (Not looking) Ah, you again. I find your presence a nuisance, though I thank you for bringing the final piece of the machinery to me. Elgyem, dispose of him. Elgyem traps Ian in Psychic, throwing him backwards. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens, Oshawott looking heroic. Oshawott: Oshawott! Ian: Oshawott, Water Gun! Oshawott spews a Water Gun, as Elgyem forms a pink circular barrier for Light Screen to block it. Oshawott charges forward, as Elgyem uses Psychic, targeting only the scalchop on Oshawott’s stomach, flinging it across the room. Oshawott skids to a stop as he looks frantic, then is blasted by a pink colored Signal Beam. Oshawott tumbles back, injured. Ian: How are they battling without commands? Colress: (Not paying attention) Elgyem’s ability is Telepathy. It can read my mind to identify what I want it to do without a word. It makes my experiments progress more smoothly, as no time is wasted with words. The lighthouse light is readjusted by Elgyem’s Psychic, as Ian evaluates the situation. Ian: If we get Victini back, then we can stop this. Oshawott, use Aqua Jet! Oshawott is surrounded by water, shooting forward. Elgyem raises its hand to prepare an attack, when Oshawott veers off course on his own. Oshawott screams as he arches and swerves through the air, ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. Elgyem does nothing, as neither of them see the attack as a threat. Ian: (Grins) Lean right! Oshawott forces himself to lean right, as it soars over Elgyem and into the room where Victini is. He bounces off the window and rams Victini, knocking it off the panel and snapping it out of its daze. The light fades from the lighthouse, Colress’ forehead creasing up. Colress: To think you got around me. No matter. The situation is handled and the mission successful. Elgyem and Colress glow multi-colored, as they Teleport away. Ian runs over to Victini and Oshawott, helping them up. Ian: You all okay? Victini: Tin! Oshawott: (Dizzy) Wott. Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Rosa: And Ditto! Use Bullet Seed as well! Pansage and a Ditto Pansage spew several energy seeds, pelting Watchog and Liepard. The grunts look determined to fight, when more arrive. Plasma Grunt 3: Hey! We’ve got orders to retreat! Plasma Grunt 4: Understood! You kids got lucky this time! The grunts all retreat, as Cilan and Rosa stand down. Wyatt and Iris join up with them. Iris: What was that all about?! End Scene It is dusk, as everyone is on the ferry back to Castelia City except Ian. He stares longingly at a Pokéball, before throwing it. A yellow flash of light occurs as Victini comes out, landing on the ground. It then looks back at Ian confused. Ian: This is it, buddy. I did what I promised. I got you back home. Victini: Vic? Ian puts his hand on its shoulder, giving it a wide smile. Ian: This is where we’ll part ways. I hope you are happy back here. Victini: Vic! Victini takes off running, looking back at Ian one last time. Ian nods to it, as Victini runs into the bushes and disappears. Axew is bawling on the ferry, as Iris struggles to comfort him. Iris: There, there Axew. It’s okay. This was always going to happen. We want Victini to be happy as well, right? Axew: (Upset) Axew. Ian gets on board the ferry, as it takes off. Victini is climbing up the side of the lighthouse, watching the boat sail off. Colress is examining the data collected from Liberty Garden, with two spots lighting up on his map. The Shadow Triad member materializes by his side. Colress: I have the locations. Report back, and prepare the escort for his Majesty. He will be the only one capable of finding our prize. Shadow Triad: At once. Main Events * The group finds Victini's home, Liberty Garden. * Wyatt's Munna is revealed to know Telekinesis. * Axew masters Dragon Rage. * Colress obtains the data he was searching for from the Liberty Garden Lighthouse. * Ian releases Victini to allow it to remain in its home. Characters * Ian * Wyatt * Iris * Cilan * Rosa * Rui Villains * Team Plasma ** Colress ** Shadow Triad 1 ** Grunts Pokémon * Victini (Ian's, released) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Elgyem (Colress') * Watchog (Plasma Grunts', several) * Liepard (Plasma Grunts', several) Trivia * Ian releasing Victini marks the first time he's ever released a Pokémon into the wild. ** It also marks the first time he's only had the regional starter Pokémon in his possession. * The pressure of fighting Team Plasma felt like an appropriate spot for Axew to master Dragon Rage. * Wyatt having Munna was to help access Victini's dream from Vs. Musharna. * Colress is shown to be highly intelligent, being able to hack into a satellite and be able to get the exact data he needed even while warding Ian off. * Ian used Oshawott's lack of control on Aqua Jet to his advantage. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc